The Sprain Arrestor is a lateral orthotic wedge. Without wishing to be bound by theory, the Sprain Arrestor can be useful in treating ankle instability due to traumatic injuries to the ankle, as well as malformations of the foot. The Sprain Arrestor can also provide an inexpensive alternative to ankle supports and offer protection for individuals who may be prone to ankle inversion.